coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8962 (5th August 2016)
Plot Sean attempts to sway Eileen over to his side by pointing out how much Todd has hurt him but, as Phelan comments, blood is thicker than water and when it becomes clear that Eileen will choose her son, Sean walks out. Robert interviews for a new manager at the bistro as Nick tells the staff he's opening a new restaurant. In the ginnel, a tearful Sean tells Eileen that seeing Todd and Billy together reminds him of the times he's been rejected before. He feels that no one will ever love him. Eileen asks him to come home. Sarah looks for Bethany at the gym and ends up trying out the machines. Steve has returned from Ireland alone as Michelle is staying on to see more of her parents. Todd attempts to smooth relations with Sean but Phelan sticks the boot in, letting slip that Eileen knew about Todd and Billy for ages. Sean feels betrayed by Eileen and starts packing his things to leave. Aidan and Eva are enjoying themselves in the flat but Aidan spoils the mood when he tells Eva that he's had 89 lovers against her nine. They're forced to spend the night elsewhere when Kate and Sophie arrive back. Steve lets Sean sleep on the sofa in the Rovers until he sorts out lodgings. Todd hears Phelan putting a positive spin on Sean moving out to Eileen, assuring her that it'll be the making of him. As she leaves for Thailand, Eileen promises to look over the development proposal on the plane. Eva fears that Aidan is fickle over women but he promises her that she's different. Robert hands out his overworked staff bonuses to show that he appreciates them but they'd rather he hired more workers. Luke and Kirk let David win at darts. Aidan points out to Eva that they have the Rovers back room to themselves but when they go through they find Sean who thinks they've come to console him. Todd tells Phelan that he knows what he said to Sean was a calculated move and he wanted rid of him. He warns Phelan that he won't be pushed aside so easily. Phelan is unfazed by his threat. Cast Regular cast *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *The woman interviewed by Robert Preston for the position of Nick's Bistro manager is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Upset that Eileen kept Todd and Billy's relationship a secret from him, Sean leaves No.11; Faye is thrilled to hear Izzy and Gary are back together; and Robert promises his staff he'll sort them out with a bonus. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,620,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes